


По-нашему

by IryStorm



Series: По-настоящему [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, implied Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Тони непросто даётся беременность.





	По-нашему

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Stony Bingo](http://stonybingo.diary.ru)  
> Кинк — случайная стимуляция.

— Блядь! — выругался Тони, сделав шаг и едва не полетев на пол — так сильно затекли ноги.

— Что случилось? — Стив появился в мастерской так быстро, что Тони заподозрил в нём способности к телепортации. Это одновременно умиляло и бесило: Стив в модусе курицы-наседки выглядел донельзя забавно.

— Вот что случилось! — едко сказал Тони, показывая на свой огромный живот. 

Беременность делала с его организмом страшное. Первые четыре месяца он чувствовал себя так, словно в нём росло солнце: был полон энергии, буквально летал по делам, пугая тем самым Стива и Пеппер, радовал себя отменным аппетитом и хорошо спал. Но в первый же день пятого месяца его накрыло таким токсикозом, что Тони готов был проклясть всё на свете, и в первую очередь самого себя, что вообще решился на такую авантюру. Где он, а где родительство? 

Дальше становилось ещё хуже: Тони потерял былую ловкость, стал неповоротливым и самому себе напоминал бегемота. Он больше не помещался в броню, его отстранили от оперативной работы — пришлось демонстративно передать коды доступа ко всем Маркам Стиву и запретить Джарвису разглашать их самому себе же. 

Последние пару месяцев было особенно тяжко. Тони не мог спать — было неудобно, не мог есть — всё казалось невкусным. Не мог нормально ни с кем общаться — так сильно его бесили люди, включая порой и Стива. Тот, к его чести, вёл себя образцово-показательно: не злился, не огрызался, пусть порой Тони и откровенно переступал черту. То, с какой нежностью Стив говорил об их будущем ребёнке, превращало Тони в розовое желе. Про себя он такого совершенно не чувствовал.

Словно в подтверждение этим мыслям маленький монстр внутри от души пнул его куда-то по почкам, буквально выбивая дух. Тони согнулся пополам, и Стив поспешил подхватить его под локоть.

— Давай туда, тебе надо присесть.

— Насиделся уже, — буркнул Тони, тем не менее послушно усаживаясь на диван. Ноги покалывало, и он потряс правой, будто от этого она быстрее бы пришла в норму.

Стив сел рядом, повернул Тони так, чтобы положить его ноги себе на колени, и принялся разминать.

— Ты снова потерял счёт времени, — укорил он. — Брюс ведь говорил, что нужно периодически разминаться.

— А я чем по-твоему занят? — возмутился Тони и тут же стух, когда Стив ласково погладил его лодыжку. — Мне скучно, понимаешь? Я устал от чтения, сна и йоги для беременных, чёрт возьми, мне надо что-то мастерить!

— Знаю. И не прошу тебя совсем отказаться от мастерской — хотя я мог бы, после того как ты чуть не выстрелил лазерным лучом себе в лицо! Но ты хотя бы не забывай о себе, ладно? 

В его голосе было столько любви, что у Тони привычно перехватило дыхание. За последние четыре года они много чего прошли вместе. Предательство Обадайи, испытания брони Железного Человека, сбор команды супергероев и сражение с инопланетянами. Порой Тони думал, что это настоящее чудо — что они в таком хаосе умудрились заделать ребёнка. 

— И про него тоже не забывай, — продолжил Стив, положив горячую ладонь ему на живот.

От его руки разлилось приятное тепло. Тони прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской, и чувствуя, как внутри поднимается знакомое томление. Этого ему тоже не хватало: полноценным сексом они занимались пару недель назад, потом Стив уехал на миссию, и вместе не получалось побыть уже очень давно.

— Может, я извращенец, — пробормотал Тони, ёрзая на месте, — но у меня встал.

— На слова или руки? — хмыкнул Стив. Его ладонь на секунду замерла, а затем спустилась ниже, на пах. 

Тони шумно выдохнул, дёргая бёдрами в желании продлить прикосновение.

Стив дразнил, едва касаясь члена через тонкие спортивные штаны. Оглаживал костяшками пальцев по всей длине — медленно и мучительно.

— Не издевайся, — пригрозил Тони. — Если я кончу прямо в штаны, тебе придётся меня мыть.

— Или вылизать, — предложил Стив, всё-таки помогая ему приспустить штаны и дурацкое просторное бельё для беременных.

— Ах ты ж чёрт, — выдохнул Тони, неверяще глядя в ответ. — И куда девался скромный невинный альфа? 

— Ты плохо на меня влияешь, — улыбнулся Стив, плавно стекая на пол. 

Тони и правда кончил совсем скоро — прямо Стиву в горло. Тот не выпускал член изо рта, пока не вобрал всё до капли, и это было восхитительно. 

— На слова, — сообщил Тони, когда Стив вернулся на диван. — Ты спрашивал, на что у меня встал. На то, что ты говоришь. На твою любовь. 

Он потянулся за поцелуем, и Стив ответил — нежно и ласково. Тони купался в его любви и знал, что ещё больше будет купаться их сын. До встречи с ним оставалось всего-ничего, и Тони было страшно.

Ребёнок снова дёрнулся, заставив Тони болезненно поморщиться.

— Маленький хулиган, — Стив снова погладил его и наклонился к животу: — Не мучай папу, ему и так нелегко. Побудь умницей, ладно? 

— И почему все так слушаются твоих команд? — проворчал Тони, укладываясь у Стива под боком.

— Все, кроме тебя, — засмеялся тот.

— Не дождёшься, — хмыкнул Тони и, помолчав, добавил: — Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, да? И этого монстра внутри — тоже. 

Ребёнок снова толкнулся, и Тони добавил:

— По-своему, конечно.

— По-нашему, — поправил Стив, целуя его в макушку. — По-правильному.

И с этим Тони уже не мог поспорить.


End file.
